Ninjor
Ninjor is the creator of the Power Coins and an ally of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. History With the drastic damages to their Power Coins caused by Rito Revolto, the Power Rangers headed into the Desert of Despair where they found Ninjor. Though he refused to help them at first since he thought they didn't have good intentions, after they said that they would fight anyways, he was convinced that they were sincere. Ninjor gave them Power Coins with new Ninja Powers and the Ninjazords and he later helped the rangers in their battles. However he was captured by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa after they discovered the Shogunzords so that they could use him as a power source for them. Ninjor later managed to escape them after Rito dropped the jar they kept him in when Master Vile arrived. But he was captured again by Vile after his new Blue Globbor monster absorbed energy from him. This also made it so the rangers wouldn't fight the monster, since hitting the monster hurt Ninjor as well. Luckily the Globbor monster lost some of its power, severing its link to the ninja master. He escaped and fought the monster and Vile alongside the rangers and their Megazords. However when Master Vile turned back time with the Orb of Doom, Ninjor ended up back in the temple where the rangers had found him. Powers Ninjor has a number of powers being a master of ninja powers, such as a white cloud he rides into battle on and the ability to disappear in puffs of smoke. He can also grow to the size of a Megazord (a form he calls Ninjor Expansion Mode) and enter a samurai esque fighting form called Ninjor Battle Mode, that allows him to fire explosive fireballs. Ninjor usually wields a katana in combat, but in Battle Mode, he combines it with the sheath to form a lance weapon. Forms - Battle Mode= Ninjor in Expansion Mode was able to transform into a powerful samurai-esque Battle Mode. When in Battle Mode, he could connect his weapon with its sheath to form a powerful lance. He was also able to generate and throw explosive fireballs from his hands, which were often instrumental in destroying Rita and Zedd's monsters. In order to transform into Battle Mode, Ninjor would usually call out "Ninja Power, Now!" or "Ninjor Expansion Mode!" and then transform. Typically they were just a distraction, so the Rangers could go in for the kill, but his fireball that hit at the same time as the Shogun Megazord sabre actually is what finished off Globbor, once all his energy was depleted. }} Gallery Images Mighty Morphin Alien Charger (Ninjor).jpg Img 20180719 221349 by scifiislife-dchq5pk.jpg Trivia *It is possible that Ninjor passed some information on how to create Power Coins to Zordon since when he created the new White Ranger, he had a new Tiger Power Coin for him that he most likely created. *There is a minor plot hole regarding Ninjor. Zordon said that Ninjor and his temple was integral to maintaining the rangers' ninja powers and if either were lost, all would be lost. But even when Ninjor was kidnapped and imprisoned by Zedd and Rita, the rangers' powers were fine. (They did lose control of the Ninjazords but that was due to the Falconzord being stolen not Ninjor). *Ninjor's counterpart in the Super Sentai series that the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was based on, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, is Ninjaman. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Mentor Category:Gentle Giants Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Determinators Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Superheroes